Moonlit Dominance
by AnimalCops
Summary: Xemnas claims to be the strongest there is. He is our 'Lord', our 'Superior', and my 'Master'. But under Kingdom Hearts' light, the tables turn on him quite suddenly.


_**A/N from A.C.: Ah, Seme-Berserkery-Saix and Uke-Master-Xemnas. Such fun. **_

_**For Inuobsessed004 (who asked for a fic like this a loooooong time ago), because she's awesome and has to deal with me all the time. ^_^**_

_**Mushy romantic ending, yaaay!**_

I stepped out of the portal on the Altar of Naught only to see my Master worshipping our beloved Kingdom Hearts. Mn, the feeling of the moon's rays warming my cold flesh and heating my blood was amazing. Kingdom Hearts… I closed my eyes, basking in the glow of my natural power and felt her give me more and more power the longer I was under her light.

My eyes cracked open as I heard the deep voice of my Master, "Number VII?"

"Yes, my Superior?" I purred, walking closer to him.

Xemnas sighed, "We need to complete her, Number VII. She is growing stronger."

"Kingdom Hearts, Sir?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Of course," Superior huffed, "What else would I be talking about?"

I bowed my head, "I apologize for the confusion. But, Sir," I lifted my head to look at him, "how will we complete her faster?"

He gave me a small smile, his amber eyes sparkling in the light of our Kingdom Hearts, "Oh, we'll find a way, my pet."

I walked a bit closer to him, stroking my gloved hand against his cheek, "What shall we do to occupy our time until then, Sir?"

Xemnas smiled, cupping my jaw in his hand, "I have a few ideas..."

I allowed him to move me as he pleased and I purred when my lips were met with his own. Superior pulled me against his body and tangled his hand into my hair as he deepened our lip lock. His talented tongue mapped out my mouth as he tilted his head slightly. After a few long seconds, my lungs started burning with the need for air. We parted, gasping for air, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Superior..?" I asked almost breathlessly.

"Yes, my Diviner?"

I glanced at the large heart-shaped moon that was floating in the dark sky next to us before looking back at Xemnas. "How about you be the pet for tonight, Sir? The moon is strong... She is shining brightly and feeding my power. Perhaps I may control you just for tonight, my Lord..?"

Xemnas arched an elegant silver brow and scoffed, "You? Control me? I think not."

"Not even for just one night, Sir?"

He crossed his arms and took a step away from me, "I am your master, Number VII, therefore, I am the one in control. You may not have me now, nor will you ever."

I walked closer to him, "What if I can give you pleasure, Superior?"

"You give me pleasure when you are under me as both a subordinate and lover, and only then. I don't like you like this, VII."

I let a low growl escape my throat as he said that, my nonexistent heart breaking with such hurtful words. I felt myself change as the pain in my chest grew to be too much. I could feel my hair standing on edge and my ears folding back. I bared my teeth angrily and knew that my eyes were shining a bright yellow.

Xemnas saw this and his eyes went wide, "VII... my pet... Calm down..."

I snarled at him, "Calm down? Do you know how much you hurt me by saying things like that you just did?" I jumped at him, pushing him down onto his back and pinning him there, "I may not have a heart, but I remember what it feels like to have it broken!"

"NUMBER VII! Get off of me this instant!"

I snarled again and dug my growing claws into his shoulders, "You think I am going to listen to you? No! I am sick and tired of taking orders from you!" 

Xemnas growled, "You don't have a choice. I'm your Superior and your Master so you must take orders from me and you must follow them!"

My claws pushed into the leather of his cloak and dug into his flesh, "No! You cannot control me any longer!"

A sharp cry left his lips, "Stop this, VII!"

I leaned down and purred in his ear, licking the shell of it, "Now, Sir, your mind may be saying that, but your body reveals how you really feel about this..."

He arched his back and let out a low groan, "... I said stop. I will not allow this!"

I shook my head, moving down to lick at his delicious neck, "I am afraid that I will not be listening to you, Superior. You will like this, I promise you that."

"You don't know that, VII—Ahhh!"

I watched as he arched his back sharply and I grinned, moving my hand so I was massaging his erection through his pants rather than just teasing him, "Oh, I think I do know that, Sir. I know just what you like."

He glared at me through the hair over his eyes, "VII… Are you… nnh… acting this way because of the moonlight?"

"Of course not, Sir…" I smirked, licking up his neck until I reached the shell of his ear. My hand continued to move against his covered length and he leaned his head back, giving in to me and moaning my name.

His hips rocked, pushing against my hand, signaling he wanted more, more, _more._ I moved completely over him grinding my clothed erection against his own, both of us moaning loudly. He groped at my back, grabbing at bunches of my cloak, pulling down. I think he was actually trying to tear the leather off of me.

I chuckled, "Sir, if you want it off, just ask me." My tongue traced the shell of his ear, making him shudder and moan. I moved quickly, getting first myself and then Xemnas out of our cloaks, pants, boxers, boots and socks. I forced his legs apart and smirked, pulling away from his ear with a sharp bite to the lobe and I stared into his eyes. "You are going to see what it feels like, Sir. It feels so good…"

"VII… I need something… Anything…" He reached down, wrapping his hand around both our members, pumping them slowly, moaning wildly.

"Superior…" I growled, "I need to prepare you…"

"No!" He snapped out at me, pumping us faster in his hand. "I want you now… I can't wait…"

A feral grin made its way across my face and I purred deeply, "As you wish, my Lord…" Positioning myself at his entrance, I thrust in as deep as I could go with one single push of my hips.

Oh… He was so… so tight… "Xemnas…" I moaned loudly, tossing my head back and arching my back.

He let out this loud – simply delicious – scream, arching his back and trying to jerk his hips away from me. My claws dug into his skin, nearly scraping the bone as I kept him in place. He arched and squirmed and withered sensually underneath me as I began thrusting my hips. We both cried out, him from a mix of pleasure and pain, and I from the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through my system. I yowled out loudly when I felt him rake his nails down my back, cutting into skin and drawing blood.

Once the metallic smell of blood hit me, my body went on automatic. My hips moved faster, pushing deep into Xemnas and brushing against his prostate. He cried out, clawing at me harder, wrapping his legs around my waist as we moved like clockwork. He looked angelic, his tanned mocha skin glistened in the shine of our Kingdom Hearts and his hair was fanned out on the ground like a shimmering silver halo. My angel, my Superior, and right now… my _uke_.

_What a wonderful feeling it is_, I thought as I moved my hips faster, smelling the blood that was in the air, _to dominate your Superior in more ways than just logic_.

He started pushing back against me, finally getting frustrated with me as I kept purposely missing his spot. Once I struck it again he let out a loud keening wail of pleasure. It was music to my sensitive ears. I leaned down and bit at his neck, thrusting my hips back and forth against him.

Superior let out another cry, "Saix! I'm so close!"

The fact that he used my name instead of my number caused me to go all out, thrusting as fast as I could without hurting him, stroking his drooling member in time with my hips' movements. Within a few short seconds, he came screaming my name.

Not my number.

My name.

That alone made me release within him. His smooth, deep voice wailing out my name had caused me to fall over the edge. Oh, how I love this man… But of course that same desperate wailing voice would just respond to that with 'We have no hearts, VII. No hearts, no emotions. Indeeeeeeeed.'

But he surprised me.

He opened his eyes, smiled and whispered, "I love you, Saix."


End file.
